Una buena chica con malos pensamientos
by lana diamonds
Summary: ¿Como separar el amor del sexo? ¿Has tenido sexo sin amor? ¿Qué se siente? Es que hay momentos y personas que no te permiten separarlos, tú puedes ir con la idea de que será sólo será sexo y placer, pero aveces la conexión es mas que unos simples toqueteos y juegos sexuales, que bastan para confundir a la mente y corazón, que bastan para enamorase de alguien.


Disclaimer: los personajes no son nadita de mi intelecto, son propiedad de la grandiosa mujer, dibujante y escritora Rumiko Takahashi

 **Basado completamente en hechos de la vida cruel y cruda de los jóvenes candorosos, promiscuos y brillantes.**

* * *

Era la fiesta, el septuagésimo noveno cumpleaños de mi padre, lose es un divino vejestorio, tiene la mente de un sabio viejo pero físicamente se quita unos 20 años, poniendo aparte eso. Eran mas de la media noche y la mayoría de la gente que había llegado temprano seguía ahí, esa fiesta era hasta el amanecer y no me sorprendía, aunque mis amigos que yo había invitado se habían retirado ya, dejando exclusivamente a el. Tenia sueño y no aguantaba el olor del cigarro y las risas interminables del bullicio de fiesta.

Me avecine a mi cuarto, y me desparrame completamente en mi cama, cansada de ayudar a fungir como una mesera primeriza olvidándome de lo que me pedían y tirando un poco de lo que servían alas caras conocidas de amigos y familia de mis padres. Arropada con mi pijama, algo rechino detrás, era la puerta, con el sonriendo, una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal atrás, estoy segura que mi cara era una de irritación pasiva, pero la verdad esperaba su presencia.

Estábamos ambos en la cama, disfrutando del silencio con el eco de risas eufóricas y música movida. Era asombroso como las personas adultas se divertían al máximo dejando de lado todos sus problemas y disfrutaba de la compañía de todos, mientras jóvenes como nosotros nos volvíamos aburridos y estoy casi 100% segura que si hubiéramos seguido así por unos pocos minutos mas, aburridos en la cama, los dos estaríamos dormidos, pero el decidió romper el hermoso silencio de esa noche con esa ordinaria y sencilla pregunta.

\- _Eres una indolente, ¿lo sabias?-_ claro que lo sabia, tenga un cuerpo joven pero alma de viejito **-¿Quieres jugar?**

-¿ _Ahorra?_ \- Mi somnolencia se había espumado pero aun, mi flojera cotidiana persistía pegada a mi

- _Pues si, babosa_ – Siempre tan lindo- _Traigo "Hive" en mi bolsillo_ \- se levanto de la cama y fue por su copa al escritorio, sirvió modestamente el liquido, saco una pequeña bolsa perteneciente al juego de su bolsillo, se sentó en el piso, poniendo una copa su lado y la otra en frente, invitándome a tomar y sentarme con el, empezó acomodar todas las fichas correspondientes para cada jugador.

 _-¿quién te dijo que íbamos a jugar?-_ dije viéndolo como imperativamente el ordenaba todo, tal como un niño pequeño, me miro severamente, yo lo mire con seguridad, pasamos así unos segundos mas, hasta que el rompió las miradas-

- _Bueno, entonces señorita, si tienes algo mejor que hacer te escucho_ -iba a anunciar mi flojera, con millones de acciones que esta podía provocar, como dormir, platicar acostados y incluso ver una película, abrí mi boca para dar esas opciones pero antes, el me interrumpió- _Ni se te ocurra decir dormir o escuchar música relajante, no son opciones, la noche es larga y tus padres y mis tíos no van ni en la segunda ronda, así que, ¿Que mas podemos hacer?-_ Maldije que me conociera muy bien. Me había convencido un poco, jugar no sonaba tan mal, con desdén y pereza me levante lentamente de mi posición. Además tenia razón ni siquiera, esos viejitos ni si quieran habían sacado sus las guitarras, con las cuales ponían a cantar a todo el publico canciones de sus tiempos cuando era jóvenes ingenuos enamorados.

 _-No quiero pensar, ¿qué te parece si mejor jugamos Monopoly?_ \- Me puse de pie, Hive era muy difícil, si lo jugábamos mi cabeza iba a explotar, tome un poco de mi copa que estaba llena.

 _-No, no es divertido de dos_ -me dijo guardando las piezas y mirándome- _Que tal Bagamon_

 _-Imposible, no esta completo, mi hermano perdió unas cuantas piezas, ¿qué te parece "Uno"?_

- _Al igual que el Monopoly es aburrido si jugamos dos_ -tenia razón, es mejor cuando el juego era en grupo. El parecía ya un poco hastiado sobre el hecho de que nada bueno había que jugar, en unos cuantos segundos mas se rendiría y se daría cuenta que dormir era una buena opción, pero…

 _-Oye, ¿y tus cartas?_ \- se levanto, se dirigió hacia el escritorio, debajo de este había un pequeño portafolio café con una textura suave que lo hacia parecer de cuero. Eran mis cartas y fichas. De mi familia había heredado esos gustos por los juegos de azar, mi padre me había regalado ese portafolio hace mucho tiempo, somos muy viciosos, incluso hubo un tiempo en donde jugábamos los todos los días después de que mi hermano y yo hiciéramos los deberes, y durábamos hasta la noche junto con mi padre y madre jugando cartas. De ahí había adquirido muy buena intuición, estrategia y cavilar al jugar.

 _-Rummy, Canasta, Black Jack o una simple jugada de póker, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

 _-¿Qué te parece continental?-_ tome todo lo que le quedaba a la copa de un solo jalón.

 _-Buena idea, pero hay que hacerlo mas interesante_ \- dijo esto mientras vertía un poco mas vino en mi copa vacía y su copa apunto de acabarse.

- _Si tienes razón, voy por mi dinero_ \- Estaba apunto de levantarme, cuando el tomo mi mano, evitándolo.

 _-Yo hablaba de otra cosa no monetari_ a-estaba confundida y lo mire así- _si no mas bien algo palpable_ \- ¿a que se refería ese inepto?, tenia una pequeña y ilógica idea rondado en mi cabeza, pero era demasiado disparatada, pero el era disparatado, así que no me sorprendía que pensara de esa manera.

 _-El jugador que gane cada ronda, se quitara una prenda que trae puesta, ¿qué te parece?-_ alzo las cejas y me miro.

Enserio me preguntaba que ¿qué me parecía?, estaba loco, nadie un su sano lo haría, ¿o si?, obviamente yo no estaba en mi sano juicio había tomado durante la fiesta varios mojitos y unos cuantos Martinis y ahorra era Vino, agregando el hecho de mi pesadez, y el pensar en verlo a el sin camisa y con sus boxers seria excitante y gracioso, además yo era la mejor en continental no por nada había ganado mucho dinero con ese juego y ahorrado para mi nuevo teléfono, ganándole incluso a mi padre, uno de los mejores jugadores que he visto. Un mortal como el no podía contra mi, aceptaría solo por bondad y por la satisfacción de ganar y el placer de la diversión ¿No?

 _-Eres un imprudente, pero acepto solo porque se que ganare cada una de las rondas_

La primera ronda hasta la tercera la gane, El no poseía ya sus calcetas, ni su camisa, azul marino. La cuarta ronda extrañamente la gano el y no sabia que quitarme yo no traía nada parecido a calcetines, mi pijama era de dos piezas, opte por mi liga del pelo, me miro con un cierto recelo combinado con un gesto radiante, sonrío, estaba nerviosa. Gane yo, dos tríos y una escalera, el se quito sus pantalones, y me miro, con su sonrisa tan grande que no dejaba de lado desde que inicio el juego, quedaron sus boxers, que mas bien parecían un pequeño y flojo corto short de cuadrados azules y verdes oscuros, perdí la penúltima ronda, once cartas, un trio y una escalera que no se como rayos consiguió, sin que yo lo alcanzara, mi teoría era que el poseía demasiada suerte esa noche y que las cartas que tenia eran las correctas desde un principio, mientras pensaba eso yo no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, volteo la mirada a todos lados como si hubiera algo por ahí que tuviera una respuesta a mi salvación, entonces recordé, la magnifica y hermosa fiesta, me levante y mire por mi balcón y desgraciadamente estaban cenando el recalentado, aun todos con sus tontas energías, ¿de donde las sacaban tantas ganas, malditos viejecillos ?-grite para mis adentros

 _-No, no creo que se acabe en un buen tiempo, además es como si tuvieras puesto tu traje de baño-_ dijo aun sentado, esperando, con una serenidad apaciguanté y una sonrisa de niño inocente

 _-Cállate idiota_ \- fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

- _Yo me quite mi ropa, soy un buen perdedor, seguí las reglas_

 _-No cuenta te quitaste tus dos calcetines, eso no cuenta_

 _-¿Entonces que quieres que haga?, que me quite los boxers_

 _-¡No!_

 _-entonces sigue las reglas_ \- exhausta me senté no tuve mas remedio, enserio no tuve otro remedio y me quite mi camisa de panditas con chocolates, dejando ver mi padded bra lavanda, el chiflo, yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, y sentía mi cara rojísima

 _-Bueno hay que seguir_ \- Era la ultima ronda, Miroku estaba en boxers, yo aun tenia mi pants, jamás creí que fuera a pasarme esto, perder contra un inmortal, mi única respuesta era que mis adentros, muy adentros de mi misma, yo quería perder, lo que quería, quería que pasara esto. Pero no iba perder esta ultima ronda, ya que eso significaba exhibicionismo total, bueno casi. El estaba barajeando las cartas, lo mire-

 _-¿Estas nerviosa?-_

 _-No, la verdad no –_ claro que lo estaba, la relación que tenia con este susodicho era algo muy complicada, no era la primera vez que lo veía en boxers y lo mismo para el. Sabia que significaba este juego, era una obvia y indirecta a tener sexo.

El juego fue muy reñido hubo varias veces que estaba apunto de ganar, pero no podía, me castigaba o cogía cartas de mas para ver si el destino me daba la carta que necesitaba para ganar, hasta que el y su maldita suerte lo ayudaron a ganar, fue su suerte estoy segura, bajo sus cartas y me enseño sus estúpidas 3 escalera, grite de nuevo.

- _Señorita la espero_ \- ¿qué era peor, quitarme mi bra o mi pantalón?, no era una pregunta, me quede en un trance por unos minutos, mirando la pared rosa pastel y algunas fotografías que tenia pegada ahí, no lo mire, el no existía para mi. Mi trance fue aprutamente cortado cuando se acerco a mi y se coloco sobre mi, provocándome que me acostara en el piso y sus manos estuvieran una en cada lado cerca de mi cabeza, me miro, pero yo no a el. Empezó a besarme el cuello, bajando por mi pecho descubierto y hombros, tenia la respiración entrecortada, el seguía besándome y yo no vocifera nada, quería que siguiera, bajo por mi abdomen, lo beso repetidas veces y lo lamio con su lengua haciendo una línea recta, subió de nuevo, se acerco a mi oído

 _-¿Quieres que te quite el pantalón y exija lo que me gane?-_ hablo seductoramente, mi corazón estaba acelerado yo me encontraba algo hipnotizada y me estaba poniéndome caliente

- _El premio no era esto_ -me costo mucho formular esa respuesta, el me miro, yo evadí lsu mirada.

- _Lose pero esto no es aburrido, con esto me mantengo despierto, nos mantenemos despiertos-_ hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, lamio y succionaba lo que se dejaba ver mi bra, a uno de mis pechos _\- como usted perdió, le ayudara a quitarse esta estorbosa prenda_ \- mordió como pudo uno mis pezones erguidos sobre la tela, haciendo que arqueara tremendamente mi espalda al sentir ese contacto y el entonces aprovecho ese movimiento para colocar su mano detrás de mí, a mi espalda desabrochando el bra, con una agilidad mejor que una chica.

 _-Miroku, no es justo, eres un tramposo, desde cuando eres tan bueno, de seguro tenias un manojo de cartas escondidas por ah_ í- Lo mire directamente por primera vez,

 _\- Piensas que haría eso, solo tengo suerte, nací con esa dicha y siempre he sido bueno en eso, tu ya deberías estar consiente de eso, "siempre tengo buenas manos"._

En mi mente solo discurría la idea de cómo me dejaba ser derretida por el tal malditamente fácil. Si describiría a mi advenedizo de mi cuerpo con una palabra seria, "zorro", Miroku era todo lo que esa palabra a conllevaba, era un manipulador, un magnifico estratega para pensar sus trampas o acciones para moverse en cualquier ambiente que se le presentara, todos le amaba, era pícaro y fabuloso, y es difícil encontrar alguna actividad en donde no sea hábil, es sagaz y un ser con bastante inteligencia y dotes gallardos. Es un esplendido zorro un astuto pensador y ¿en que momento nos pasamos a mi cama y me quito los pantalones? A eso me refiero, Miroku te hipnotiza, crea su plan y lo ejecuta en donde tiene a cualquiera a su merced. Como yo ahorra, pero cuanto conoces bien a un zorro, empiezas a aprender sus tácticas y técnicas que usa para timar, yo conocía a Miroku, y sabia que desde que cruzo mi puerta con ese vino sabia que terminaría así, sabia que había puesto seguro y que había calculado el momento mas oportuno para que nos diera tiempo de jugar y tener contacto, justo así, observando como se pone su condón ya sin sus boxers y yo sin calzones que nos habíamos quitado mutuamente, pasaba a mi clítoris mojado y mientras el extendía la humedad de deseo que se encontraba dentro de mi que provocaba jadeos de placer en mi. Pasaba a convertirme un su objeto, un juguete, era su juguete sexual, un objeto real, por el cual sacia todas sus necesidades viriles, para después ni siquiera observarme o pedirme alguna autorización, me estaba penetrando y mi mente seguía desbordando culposas ideas, acentuado lo tonta y ingenia que soy, a pesar de lo que sabia, no hacia nada para evitarlo. Termino, gemí al igual que el, ambos con la respiración acelerada y nuestro corazones des-sincronizados a mil por hora. No dije nada, saco su pene y suspire se levanto a tirar su condón lleno al bote de basura que tenia a un lado de mi escritorio, recogió su ropa, pero antes recogiendo la mía y tirándomela en cama

- _ahorra si tengo sueño,¿ acaso nos quedaremos a dormir otra vez?, bajare a preguntar ¿quieres que te traiga algo?_

 _-solo mi dignidad_ \- dije susurrando para mis adentros

-¿qué?

\- _me puedes hacer un café-_ asistió

Se fue de la habitación, dejándome con la culpa carcomiéndose mi corazón y mi mente, por un lado me gustaba tener sexo con un Miroku, pero reconocía que no era nada para el que otra buena amiga y pensar que no era la única con lo que hace eso, me hace sentir demasiado triste, de pronto unas enormes ganas de llorar se prendieron dentro de mi, me aguante estaba cansada, me levante y me coloque mi ropa interior sobre mi pijama de nuevo y siempre volvían las mismas oraciones en mi cabeza, "la aproximaba vez no caeré en sus juegos, no tendré sexo sin amor jamás".

* * *

Inspirada de muchos fics que he leído durante muchos años, no puedo creer que al fin lo hice, siempre quise escribir fics, efectuándolo espero que sea de su agrado y no ser tan melodramática y patética escritora o haber cometido tantas faltas.

lana diamantes


End file.
